On Doctor's Orders
by TheFreshApple
Summary: He can’t seem to get her out of his mind…and that terrifies him. McCoy/OC.


**Disclaimer can be found on author's personal page.**

**Title:** On Doctor's Orders

**Summary: **He can't seem to get her out of his mind…and that terrifies him. McCoy/OC.

**A/N:** I...really don't know what to call this. It started out as a simple PWP, and then the plot bunnies took over. Y'know, they tend to that. Anyway, this is all from my imagination, I suppose. No real plot, unless you _squint_ really, really hard.

I recently started reading Chekov/McCoy pairings (don't judge) and they're pretty freaking amazing together. Might I suggest _The Gap Between _and its companion,_Causality,_ by McStories?

The pairing also got me hooked on Leonard McCoy (a.k.a. Karl Urban: sexeh man). This has been floating around in my brain for a few days, weeks, months…

--

It all began, as most things in his life did, with Jim Kirk waltzing into the sick bay.

"Bones!" the captain called out cheerily, sidestepping Nurse Chapel with a wink. "Have you started mentally scarring the new recruits for life yet?"

Leonard McCoy looked up from the PADD on his desk, glaring out of one eye at Jim while the other tried to scan his brain for any recognition of what, exactly, his fearless leader meant by mental scarring. There was a moment of silence while too blue eyes bore into deep brown, and then Jim huffed, flopping into one of the chairs in front of McCoy's desk. "I swear to God, you and Spock make life absolutely no fun," he said (_whined_, Leonard's brain supplied, but then Jim's voice came back with a _"Captains don't whine, Bones,"_ and why did he have Kirk's voice in his _head_…)

"Don't loop me in with that hobgoblin," McCoy grumbled, returning to his PADD. "And you're goin' to have to be more specific with your definition of scarrin', Captain."

"Don't pull that Captain shit with me, Bones." Leaning forward in his chair so that his elbows were on McCoy's desk, Jim looked every inch the excited young man that he was. For all Leonard grumbled about having a fucking _child_ for a captain, he had to admit that he admired Jim's childish enthusiasm for just about everything. Nothing daunted the kid, not even the prospect of twenty new Ensigns and at three new officers to train up before the _Enterprise_ shipped out for her next mission. McCoy knew that he had picked the right field on weeks like these – getting all those bright, shiny faces accustomed to death-defying life in space was not his department. He just told them all to bend over and cough.

"…just a bummer that regs go against captain-subordinate relationships, because _damn_," Jim was saying, and Bones realized that he'd been spacing off.

"Wait, what?" he said, and Jim pouted. Actually fucking _pouted_. Jesus. McCoy was really going to need to speak with Spock about Jim's self-esteem issues. For all that I-can-get-what-I-want-when-I-want-it confidence the man exuded, he sure did have those puppy-dog eyes down pat. Maybe there was a hidden psychological thing there that he couldn't quite grasp… It would be worth looking into, if only to watch Jim's face as he tried to deny any ounce of mental instability.

"Damnit, Bones, you're still not listening!" Jim exclaimed and Leonard blinked a few times.

"Sorry, sorry. What were you sayin', Jim?" Throwing a little hint of Southern hospitality into his voice, Leonard leaned back in his chair, the perfect picture of an avid listener. "Start from the beginning and I swear to God, I won't space off this time."

Jim shot him a look that was half-venom, half-playful annoyance before adopting the same laidback pose as McCoy. "Okay, well, I came down here to see if you had seen any of the new crew members for their physicals, because one of the new officers is _damn fine_." Jim squinted, trying to think. "If I remember correctly, a Commander Hopkins." He shook his head, smiling. "She's working down in Engineering with Scotty, and _my God_," he groaned. "I'm telling you, Bones, she's a pistol."

Leonard cocked a grin at Jim's mock-pained tone. "You're shameless, you know that? You and your ragin' hormones."

"Call me shameless, but I feel like a saint, not letting my _raging hormones_ have any fun." Jim straightened in his chair, wonderment crossing his handsome face. "Did you know that she's a year younger than I am and already in the running for positions as Chief Engineer on three other ships? I know for a fact that the _Reliant_ wants her… Can you just imagine what North would do with an ass like hers?" It was almost like he hadn't been the youngest captain in _generations_, not to mention becoming captain of his own vessel after just three years at the Academy. Leonard smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't know, Jim, seeing as how I just finished with the Ensigns today and start with the officers tomorrow." Leonard would never admit it, but he hoped this Commander Hopkins would be assigned to the _U.S.S. Reliant _and Captain Max North. If there was anyone in Starfleet that could give Jim Kirk a run for his playboy money, it was Max. The man was Jim's hero/constant rival when it came to anything involving the opposite sex.

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment before Jim broke into a wide smile. "Right, well, when you get to her, don't scare her off. If we can somehow manage to keep her here, I think I could find a way to work around the 'no-fraternizing-with-the-staff' rules." He took a glance at the chronometer on McCoy's desk and was up in a flash, still talking even as he went out the door. "Just lemme know what you think of her, 'kay, Bones? And I'll need those physicals filed as soon as you're finished!"

Leonard watched Jim breeze through the sick bay, winking at the on-duty nurses before dropping his head to his desk, drained. Somehow, conversations with Jim always left him feeling like he had just drank a bottle of bourbon and then spun in circles until his brain was leaking out his ears. Dazed and confused. With a sigh, he pried his head up, only to catch Chapel standing in his doorway, arms crossed and a smug grin on her face.

"What?" Leonard grumbled, feeling far grumpier that he should have been for someone almost done with his shift.

"Don't you what me, Doctor. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, but I've seen Commander Hopkins, and the Captain was right – she is something else." Chapel's eyes shone with mirth. "I can't wait to see your face when she comes in here tomorrow morning."

"You nurses are a bunch of busybodies, always eavesdroppin' on conversations that don't concern you. Terrible." McCoy chose not to acknowledge Chapel's amusement. He shuffled a few papers around on his desk, in a futile attempt to control the chaos.

Christine snorted, unladylike. "Uh-huh, sure. The captain comes in here talking about some poor woman's ass, and we're the terrible ones."

Leonard pushed a few more papers around, sighed, gathered up his PADDs and moved around his desk, thumbing the light switch as he went. "Christine, I'm sure Captain Kirk would be more than _happy_ to discuss your ass with you, if you so desired."

Letting out a shriek of mock-indignation, Christine aimed a swat at his chest, which didn't sting nearly as much as he had expected. She was smiling even as she swore at him, letting the doctor know that she understood that his teasing was all in good fun. He bid goodnight to the few nurses finishing up the last few moments of their shifts and made a beeline for his quarters. Leonard was exhausted after a day full of physicals and he was grateful for just the three tomorrow. Officers were usually easier to examine than Ensigns by default, due to the fact that they were used to the song and dance routine of the sick bay. Well, easier to examine save one certain captain, but Leonard knew where he slept. Smirking as he thought of all the hyposprays coming Jim's way for his next physical, he dropped into bed, not even bothering to remove his uniform, asleep only seconds after his head hit the pillow.

--

"_You should probably move, Leo, unless you want me to have some weird-ass tan lines." Her voice is warm and honey-sweet, flowing over his ears and making him shiver, even in the Charleston heat. She's the only person that's ever called him "Leo" in his entire life. Her hand goes up, shielding her hazel eyes from the sun as she smiles at him. "Leo, sweetheart, please?" she tries again. _

"_Sorry," he mumbles, shifting sideways, allowing the sun to beat down once again on an already tanned front. That bathing suit isn't providing _nearly_ enough coverage, and it's slowly killing him. _

_She keeps looking at him, almost like she's evaluating him. "What I can't understand is how you and my brother are so tan, if you spend all your time lookin' at cadavers in an underground morgue," she drawls at him, flashing that white grin again, and he can tell she's teasing. _

_Without a second thought, he flings himself down next to her, his back to the sun, facing the sparkling intensity of the lake. "It's not like Mississippi is the tundra, nor do we spend _all_ of our time cuttin' up bodies," he drawls back, running one hand through his dark hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her inhale quickly, and he knows that he shouldn't be encouraging this, but he's not really sure where his brand-new relationship with Jocelyn is going, and it's summer, goddamnit. "Besides," he continues, licking his lips, unsure why they're suddenly so dry, "we're vain med school students and have nothin' better to do with our time except study. Why not study outside in the sunshine?" _

"_That's not what I hear," she mumbles, suddenly sitting up, her bare arm pressed to his, her naked thigh bumping up against his shorts-clad one. "I hear you've got a girlfriend that takes up plenty of your time." _

_He turns to her, studying her in the glaring sunlight. "Who told you that?" _

_She hums, looking out over the water instead of at him, like he wishes-prays-she will, so that he can see those eyes. "I heard Paul tellin' Momma about her last night. A professor's daughter, Leo? The audacity." The teasing is back in her voice and she finally turns to him. "Is she pretty?" _

_He mimics her hum, deep brown eyes locking with honey-hazel. "She's no Carolinian belle." _

_Her breath catches in her throat, and part of his brain, the part that has a bit of blood supply left after that noise, screams at him that this is _such a bad idea._ She's eighteen, for one, and his best friend's sister, for another. However, she's headed to the Academy in the fall, and he doesn't know when he'll see her again, if ever. It was cute when he was twenty-three and she was sixteen, blossoming with what he thought was a schoolgirl crush, but now she's older, much more aware of what she's doing and how she's coming across, and she knows what it's doing to him. _

"_Leo," she whispers, and her voice is no longer sweet, but husky and raw. Without thinking about it any longer than he wants to, he bends forward and captures her mouth with his, inhaling slowly through his nose as he tastes the orange he watched her eat earlier. His tongue slips out to lick along her bottom lip, and she whimpers. One hand reaches up to tangle in his dark hair, nails scratching gently against his scalp. He groans low in the back of his throat and strokes her face with his fingers, memorizing the contours of her cheekbones with a surgeon's touch. Their kissing is gentle and sweet, almost surreal, and he drags one hand down her back, fingers trailing over the knot of her bathing suit. She hisses through her teeth, pulling back slightly. _

"_Not here… not where anyone could see," she whispers, sweet and cool against his lips. Her hands have wandered up his bare chest and he shivers as her fingernails trace odd patterns on his skin, over his pectorals and collarbone. He casts a quick glance back at the house before turning to her. She recognizes the mischievous look on his face and cocks an eyebrow at him. "I mean it, Leo. Don't you dare." _

_He pulls his hands back from her waist, holding them up in a universal sign of innocence. "Alright, I won't. I promise." _

_She laughs, kissing his cheek coyly. "Why don't I believe you?" _

"_Because you're too damn beautiful," he growls, pulling her back into a rough kiss that steals all the air from their lungs. She gasps when he reaches up with one sun-browned hand to trail over her collarbone, and lower, until his fingers are trailing hotly over the top of her breast. _

"_Leo," she moans, pulling her mouth away from his with a wet pop. Her eyes meet his, and he can see forever. He can very easily picture himself spending the rest of his life with this effervescent, lively young woman whom he's known for barely two years. Somehow, she manages to light up a room whenever she walks into it, and he _knows_, deep down, that she's perfect for him. With a groan, he cradles the back of her head with one hand while the other pulls down one cup of her bathing suit, covering her breast as he kisses her. She lets out a whimper that is so goddamned holy, he nearly comes from the sound. His fingers are tracing patterns over the swell of her breast, pausing to capture one peaked nipple and roll it until she's melting into him, boneless and oh, so _hot_. His fingers trail lower, over her stomach, while his mouth breaks away from hers to attach to the side of her breast, suckling gently. Her fingers tangle in his dark hair, pulling, and he knows that she's craving more. _

_As his fingers slip under the waistband of her suit bottoms, he half-expects to be interrupted. _

_He isn't disappointed. _

"_Hey! Is Len down there?" Paul's voice echoes over the green lawn that leads up to the main house and they jump apart, eyes wide, lips glistening and swollen. He turns to look towards the house and can see his friend coming towards them, dressed for dinner. He bites back a moan and turns to look at her. She's studying the water with frustration, arms wrapped around her chest, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Taking a chance, he gently grasps her chin in his fingers, turning her face towards him. _

"_Why don't you let me do that, Jenna darlin'," he rumbles, pulling on her lip with his thumb until it slips out from between her teeth with a wet pop. He licks into her mouth, stealing a quick kiss and nipping at her lip before pulling back and smirking at her. In one smooth motion, he's pulled them both into the water, laughing at her shriek. _

_When they come gasping up for air, Paul's standing on the dock, watching them with a crooked smile. "Y'all look like a couple of drowned rats," Paul says, reaching out a hand to help his sister out of the water. She grasps Paul's hand and clambers up onto the dock, turning to glare at him while she pushes sopping hair out of her eyes. From the water, he notices (with no small sense of relief) that she has managed to pull everything that needs to be covered back into the safety of her suit._

"_You, Leo McCoy, are the most despicable man to have ever graced God's green earth," she hisses, huffing and stalking away when he and Paul break into jovial laughter. Paul offers him a hand up and out of the water, clapping him on the back once his feet are firmly on the dock._

"_Say what you will about Georgia girls, but they don't hold a lick to a South Carolina temper. She'll have her revenge before supper, just you watch," Paul tells him in an easy drawl and he shakes his head, trying to get the water out of his ears. He grins at his friend as they begin to make their way up to the house. _

"_I'd like to see her try." _

--

Leonard woke with a start, staring at the wall, the pillow hot under his face. With a grunt, he pushed himself over onto his back to get a look at the chronometer.

_03:00. _

Of course. He couldn't wake up at a decent hour, just in time for his next shift. He had to wake up in the middle of the goddamned night, with laughter from forgotten memories ringing in his ears. He had to hand it to the nurses running Gamma shift; they were good people to not call him in tonight. God bless the _Enterprise's_ crew, they hadn't quite forgotten how to take care of themselves. It was nights like these when Leonard appreciated Jim the most – somehow, the captain knew that his CMO was dead on his feet, and he made sure that everyone kept relatively quiet just long enough to allow Bones to refuel. He had learned long ago to not be nervous about the lull of injuries, but to just take it as it came and call it a blessing.

Groaning, Leonard pushed himself out of bed, stopping for a moment on the edge to let the vertigo subside. He thought, by now, he'd be used to waking up at all hours of the night, but it had been a good dream, damnit, and he didn't want to let go of it quite yet. Resting his head in his hands while his elbows made indentions in his thighs, he rubbed his eyes until he saw stars. He needed to stop dwelling on the past and work on getting focused for another thrilling day aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ Leonard hauled his ass off the bed and over to the cabinet where he fished out a bottle of bourbon, not bothering with a glass. Pulling off the stopper, he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long pull, savoring the burn of the liquor down as it went down his throat. When it became too much, he stopped, gasping for air as he braced himself against the wall of his quarters.

Damn it, he could still smell the sunshine, still taste the citrus tang of her lips. It had been six fucking years – he had literally been through hell and back, what with Jocelyn and the divorce, the _Narada, _and everything going so fast that he could barely remember it all, and yet he could still taste her.

As the hobgoblin would say, fascinating.

Leonard plunked himself down in his desk chair, still nursing the bourbon every so often. What _didn't_ he remember about that summer? It had been one of his better summers before Jocelyn had completely taken over his life.

He pressed the bourbon to his lips and was just about to take another swallow when his communicator went off. Stifling a disappointed groan, he left the bottle on the desk and fumbled for his comm. "McCoy," he rasped. His voice was barely able to make it out of his sleep-tight throat.

"We've got plasma burns, Doctor." Chapel's brisk voice sounded tinny over the link.

"On my way," he informed the head nurse, shoving the comm into his pocket and looking around for his tricorder. He found it on his desk, and was grateful that he hadn't had the strength to remove his uniform.

It took him exactly one minute to reach the sick bay, and fifteen seconds after that for Chapel to glance at him with a well-trained eye. "Sleep in your clothes again?" she asked, handing him a PADD. He grunted, ignoring her wry grin before moving past the two on-duty nurses to get to the patient.

"Alright, someone wanna tell me what the hell happ–" his words froze in his throat as he recognized the victim. _Hazel eyes_.

"Well, Bones, it seems that a young Ensign bumped into our Commander here, knocking her into one of the main reactors. Nothing too serious, because Scotty's got quick hands," Jim said in one breath, beaming at McCoy, who still hadn't moved an inch since pushing through the nurses, "but it looks like we won't have to wait for that physical for you two to meet. Bones, this is–"

"_Jenna,"_ Leonard breathed. Jesus, when did she grow up?

"Commander Hopkins," Jim finished slowly, eyes narrowing. His gaze swung from Leonard to Jenna and back again. "Do you two _know_ each other?"

Leonard ignored the captain's question as Jenna cocked a smile at him, pained but no less brilliant. "Hello, Leo. I thought you hated flyin'," she said softly, wincing when Chapel dabbed a foul-smelling ointment on her red, raw palms. "That stings," she mumbled and Christine gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad you can feel the sting," she told her patient. "It means the nerve endings in your hands aren't completely obliterated." She turned impatient blue eyes on Leonard, who was now glaring at the readings from the biobed like they had personally insulted him within the last five minutes. "Doctor," Christine said in that _you-better-not-be-ignoring-me_ voice that she only reserved for when he got really crotchety, "I think Commander Hopkins will make it, don't you?"

Leonard grunted noncommittally, looking down at his tricorder as he began to check Jenna's hands for any signs of permanent damage. He could still feel eyes on him, two sets of crystal blue, one set of warm hazel, and it made his skin crawl. "Captain, I don't think it's going to get much more exciting than this," he grumbled. "Thanks for bringing the Commander, but I've got this."

Jim exchanged a look with Christine before turning to leave. "Come to my quarters when you're finished, huh, Bones?"

"Damnit, Jim, I need to sleep. I have five hours until I'm back on shift."

Jim's Captain Face was on max power. "My quarters, please, _Doctor_," and Leonard hated that tone, the tone that Jim only used when Leonard wouldn't let him have his way, even though they both knew that the doctor was just being overprotective.

"Fine," he snapped, turning back to the work at hand (no pun intended) and the injured engineer who was watching him through thick eyelashes. "You two are free to go, thank you," he told the on-duty nurses – Kyla and something starting with a D…Denise, maybe? – and turned to Chapel with no-nonsense briskness. "Nurse Chapel, I think I can handle healin' a few burns and a little dermal regeneration. You just head on back to bed."

"Yes, Doctor." He blinked in surprise that she was following his orders so meekly. With a small smile at the patient, Christine Chapel left the medical bay quietly, physically restraining herself from listening outside the doors. She had never seen Leonard look that way towards another woman before, and she was aching with curiosity. However, Christine's feet were also killing her, so she made a mental note to beat it out of him tomorrow.

Upon hearing the soft hiss of air that meant the door was fully closed, Leonard let out an enormous breath and braced himself on Jenna's biobed, trying to catch his breath. "Never thought they'd leave," he said quietly, and heard Jenna's soft chuckle in reply.

"Still not much of a people person, are you, doc?" she asked in that lilting drawl that he still heard in his dreams and he raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were still that soft, golden hazel that he loved, still glinting with an air of mischievousness that drove him wild. Her mouth was twisted in a wry half-grin, and for a moment, he wildly thought of kissing that smirk right off her pretty lips. The doctor in him, however, objected strongly to this course of action, at least while there were still injured hands in the room. He sighed and reached over to grasp her wrist firmly, pulling the injured appendage toward him with long-practiced gentleness.

"I don't like my team see me ruffled," he grumbled. "Seein' you threw me for a moment, I'll admit."

"I like bein' the last thing people expect." Jenna's grin widened, revealing two rows of perfect, pearly-white teeth. "It keeps life from gettin' too borin'."

"Well, you picked the right ship to live an interestin' life on," Leonard could feel his lips curling into a grin, and he fought it like the Devil himself was trying to make him smile. Pursing his lips, he started work on Jenna's other hand, skin crawling as he felt her eyes on him.

"Leo," she said softly after a few minutes. "What about your wife?" Leonard's hands tightened around her wrists, but she pushed on. "Didn't you marry that girl from Ole Miss? What does she have to say about you bein' up here while she's at ho—_Jesus!"_ Jenna snatched her hand away from the doctor, holding it close to her chest. A new red blotch began to appear from her hand where Leonard had applied a little too much power to the dermal regeneration. "The hell is the matter with you?" she cried. "I was only askin' about your _wife!"_

"Yeah, well, don't," he growled, dark eyes cold as he looked up at her, reaching for her hand again. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but the quicker we get this over with, the quicker you can leave and take your damn questions with you."

A moment of stifled silence passed between them before:"Jesus, when did you become such a pissed-off old man?"

Leonard snorted mirthlessly, glancing up at Jenna's annoyed tone. He took a shot in the dark and guessed that no one had told her. "Around about the time that the bitch that I made the mistake of marryin' took everythin', includin' my only daughter," he mumbled, trailing off as his last visit with Joanna echoed through his mind.

There was a sharply inhaled breath, followed by, "Oh, Leo, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Jenna's voice was gentle, and Leonard didn't trust himself to look up. He merely shook his head, finishing up the last bit of work on her hands.

"Not your fault," he muttered.

"Hey, look at me." Reluctantly, he brought his eyes up to her face, seeing more compassion and tenderness there than he had seen in a long time from another human being. "I'm still sorry," she said, reaching up with her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered at the feeling of her fingers against his scalp, still so familiar. Leonard leaned into the touch, almost giving up on his determination to not kiss her, when Jim's voice echoed through his head like a broken twentieth century CD.

_I think I could find a way to work around the "no-fraternizing-with-the-staff" rules._

"_No-fraternizing-with-the-staff" rules._

_No fraternizing._

Leonard jumped away from Jenna like he'd been branded, dark eyes locked with hers. "This is a bad idea," he breathed, trying to get his heart away from feeling like it was going to bounce out of his chest.

Slowly, like she was being confronted by a wild animal, Jenna slipped off of the biobed, healed hands flexing as she used them to anchor herself against the machinery, as though she was going to fling herself at him at any moment. Leonard didn't know if he'd be able to last if she did.

"Leo," she said softly, lips barely moving, "I haven't seen you in six years. I promise I'm not tryin' to seduce you."

He snorted. "Right. What was all that with the hair and the fingers and _guh!_" Jenna cocked an eyebrow.

"_Guh?_ What're you, _five_? Good Lord, Leo."

"Shut up," he hissed, still not moving from his spot in the middle of the room. "You're the one on _my_ ship, missy. You don't get to comment on my word choice."

"I thought this was Captain Kirk's ship…"

"You think he'd be here if I hadn't dragged his sorry ass onboard?" Leonard was pacing now, practically ranting. "Sure, he might be captain, but no one runs properly unless they're in full health, and that's where I come in. This ship is a well-oiled machine, all because of my expertise, and damnit, I'm a good doctor! I don't need some engineer from South Carolina with nice legs and a familiar accent to come in here and make me lose my cool – _What the hell are you doing?_" he froze, mid-step, and was forced to put his foot down or fall flat on his face.

Jenna had somehow made her way through the med bay to his office, where she was now perched delicately on his desk, legs crossed at the knees, one foot kicking gently. Her skirt rode up dangerously high on lightly tanned thighs, revealing more skin than even the doctor in the room was completely comfortable with. Her eyes sparked even as she answered him in that easy drawl. "We-ll," she said, drawing the word out into two syllables. Leonard felt his knees quake. "I figured that you've obviously got a lot on your mind, and my presence on this ship seems to be makin' you quite uncomfortable, so I figured that I could either leave," she leaned back slowly, throwing all of her best traits into sharp focus, "or, we could work on relievin' some of that tension before I have to go back on duty."

Leonard didn't remember another time when his mouth had felt so dry. Surely this woman didn't possess the powers to make him feel like a horny teenager. As he watched Jenna watch him, he realized, hell, he had been _married_ once before. This all should be achingly familiar to him. He had experience on her, and that should count for something. Unfortunately, watching her uncross those legs that went for miles meant that such thoughts abandoned his brain in favor of southern shores.

As he crossed the room and slipped his arms around her hips, he wondered how in the hell did she climb around the Jefferies tubes in that damn skirt? Maybe she _was_ trying to seduce him?

Their mouths met hungrily, and she tasted exactly like he remembered. Hot and sweet and _so fucking good_. She moaned into his mouth, arms coming up to wrap around his neck like lifelines. His tongue slid over her lips, begging entrance, and she gave it oh, so willingly, her own muscle slipping out to entwine with his.

Wet, feverish sounds filled the room as they continued to kiss, his hands running up and down her sides, coming forward to grasp her breasts through her uniform. She pulled her head back with a gasp, biting her bottom lip as her eyes clenched tight with pleasure. Their labored breaths fill the room, almost embarrassing but not quite. They didn't have time to be ashamed; it had been too damn long as it was.

"Why don't you let me do that, darlin'," he drawled, reaching up to stroke her face and, using his thumb, gently prying her bottom lip out from underneath the cruel bite of her teeth. Jenna graced him with one of those blinding, supernova smiles that he missed _so fucking much_ and nudged her face into his hand. He leant forward to take her bottom lip between his own teeth and tugging gently, laving at the abused skin when she whimpers. Suddenly, he decided that he would love nothing more than imprint the smell of her skin all over the sleek wood of the desk she was currently perched upon. As though she heard his thoughts, her grin faded into something hot and primal, and that bottom lip was captured once again.

Growling, he hoisted her up into his arms, her legs automatically coming to wrap around his waist. He moved around his desk, frantically sucking a bruise into her neck as he finds his chair and collapsed into it, hands roving over her body. Her hips moved against him in an imperfect rhythm, desperately seeking completion. Leonard almost wants to give it, almost wants to give in, but he can't, not without looking like a complete teenager. Deciding to give into his Southern gentleman side, he lifted Jenna off his lap and twisted her slightly, until she got the idea and spun so that her back was flush against his chest. Jenna's head came back to rest against his shoulder, and she immediately began planting butterfly kisses up and down his jaw line.

"What now, Leo?" Jenna breathed into his ear. "What's the plan?"

With a low chuckle, he ran his hands down her stomach, skirting around the place that he knew was just _aching_ for him, to her thighs, where he thrust his fingers in between her strong legs and gently pried them apart, until she was spread for him, writhing and wanton in his lap. He could hear her moans for him, hear her wanting him, but chose to ignore her cries over his own desperate need. He hooked each of her legs under his arms as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Does that hurt?" he rumbled, and a shiver wracked her entire body.

"No," Jenna sobbed. "Oh, please, Leo, don't stop."

Powerless to disobey, he slipped his fingers higher up her thighs, towards the apex of her entire being. He could feel the heat radiating from her sex, could practically taste her need as he nipped the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His fingers brushed against soft cotton, and he longed to see, but knew that they didn't have the time. As good as he wanted this to be, it had to be quick, before anyone else decided to injure themselves when the good doctor was supposed to be sleeping. A moan from Jenna brought Leonard back and he pushed aside her panties roughly, thrusting one finger in without preamble.

The effect was breathtaking. She arched into his arms, pushing down on his finger even as she tried to keep her back against his broad chest. "Oh, _yes,"_ she sighed. "Oh, Leo, please."

"Beg for it, darlin'," he muttered against her cheek. "Lemme hear you say my name." He twisted his finger just so, and brushed his thumb over her clit, teasing.

"Leo, fuck, God, yes…Finally…You don't know, _oh_, you have no idea how long, _yes_, how long I've wanted, _Oh, God…"_ Reduced to a pleading, writhing heap, Jenna had no choice but to let Leonard set the pace, even as her flesh ached so desperately for him. He twisted his fingers inside of her, she saw spots. He brushed her clit, she moaned his name. He applied the scantest amount of pressure to her clit, steadily increasing, and she cried out for him over and over again until she came with one long, drawn out sob that was his name, nothing else.

Leonard could feel his cock pressing against his uniform trousers, begging to be appeased, but he held himself back. For the moment, he was content to hold Jenna as she worked her way through her orgasm and back down again. Several minutes passed with Jenna's chest heaving as she lay limp against him. Finally, she pried her head off his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you, Doctor, for bein' so very _thorough_," she said in a voice that was all sex. Leonard didn't know if he was going to ever be able to sit in his chair again. Jenna's hips shifted against him and he could hear the amusement in her voice when she whispered, "Is that all for me?"

He was about to show her exactly what _it_ was for, when a knock came on the medical bay doors. They both jumped, guilty, and Jenna slipped off of Leonard's lap, straightening her skirt as she went.

"Go, sit over there," he hissed, motioning to her abandoned biobed. Noticing her pointed look at his groin, he shook his head violently. "No, go…I'll be fine." He reached for a towel from one of the stations in the room, cleaning off his hand as he grabbed his tricorder.

Jenna shook her head slowly. "A man can die from that, you know."

"That's just a story they tell in high school nowadays to scare freshman. Go! That's an order, Jenna."

"I'm going, I'm going… Jesus…"

When he was satisfied that she looked properly woebegone, and his erection was more or less (less) gone, he called, "Come in" to invite anyone that had been stupid enough to get themselves hurt at this hour.

It was no more than a poor, bedraggled Ensign, who looked at Leonard with the greatest sadness. "I was told to come get you, sir," the young man said with a heavy British accent. "Captain Kirk said, and I quote, 'How long does it take to grow back some skin? I want to talk to him, damnit.'"

"Am I done here, sir?" Jenna asked, holding her hands up for one last inspection. Leonard nodded, stroking his thumbs slowly over the backs of her hands in silent thanks. Jenna smiled at him and hopped off the bed, skirting the Ensign as she went. Sighing, Leonard allowed himself to follow the Ensign to Jim's quarters, where the poor boy was dismissed. Leonard didn't envy the kid, because being new on a ship sucked, but everyone knew that serving the captain was one of the most…unpredictable jobs possible.

He knocked on Jim's door, feeling faint with fatigue, and was thinking about curling up on the floor when the door slid open and Jim's big blue eyes peered out at him. The captain took one look at his CMO and recognized the signs immediately. Forgetting all about his desire to get into Commander Hopkins' pants, Jim crowed delightedly, slapping Leonard on the shoulder. "You sly dog!"

Leonard sighed and pushed past the captain into his quarters."Jim, shut your mouth, or I will find the biggest hypo in existence and shut it for you."

**End. **

--

I apologize for any typos that you might have noticed… I wrote this very late at night in the spirit of just getting the damn thing done, and here you go! Remember, reviews are love, and I love you all, so let's share the love around, huh? But wear protection, because there are some nasty diseases in the world.

:)


End file.
